


Happy Birthday, Steve

by Kellyscams



Series: Bucky Moments [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's seventh birthday, and he's sad because his mom has just gotten sick. Bucky finds him and figures out a way to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Steve

The evening air already smells like smoke and sulfur, even though the sun hasn’t fully set yet. Other kids are still playing stickball, a few of them asking Bucky to join as he passes by, but Bucky ignores them. He’s been looking for Steve for damn near an hour now and he can’t find that punk anywhere. Just like him to disappear on his birthday, especially after Bucky had done housework for the old bird who lived upstairs to earn a few clams so he could buy the kid a hotdog. Now, Bucky finds himself wandering down 33rd street, two hotdogs getting cold in his hands, and searching down allies just to find him. 

He finally spots him down the alley they first met in, looking like a real rag-a-muffin sitting atop one of the ol’ trashcans back there. Steve’s banging his heel against the thing, staring down at his foot as it swings back and forth. Doesn’t look like he’s been in a scuff or nothing--not that _that_ would be unusual--which sets Bucky’s mind at ease.

“Hey, punk!” Bucky calls as he scoots down towards him. “What’s eatin’ ya?”

Steve shrugs.

“Nuttin,” he mumbles.  
“Then why ya sittin here all down an’ out?” Bucky asks. “It’s ya’ birthday, Stevie! You only turn seven once!”  
“Yeah but there’s no cake,” He says, a slight whine in his voice. “Ma use’ta bake a cake. Now she can’t.”

Bucky freezes. What a bonehead move. Mrs. Rogers has been sick. No wonder Steve is sitting here by himself, hair messy, clothes hanging off him like normal, dirt on his face. He probably didn’t wanna do nothin’ today, and here Bucky’s been walking around like a real sap, all irritated with him, when the poor kid’s been upset about his ma. 

“My mom’s got one for ya,” He murmurs, but he bets that’s nothing compared to having your own mom bake for you. “And look here,” Bucky holds up the hotdogs. “I got us a pair of dirty waters for us!”

Steve’s eyes do brighten when he sees what Bucky’s brought for him, and he reaches out to take one, sinking his teeth right into it. Bucky climbs up on the same garbage can and sits so that their backs are pressed up against one another. Together, they eat their hotdogs quietly. When Steve is finishes, Buck can hear him sucking the grease, and probably ketchup and mustard, off his fingers. 

“Liked it?”  
“Mhmm,” Steve replies, mouth still full of food. “Thanksshh, Bucky.”  
“Come on, Steve,” Bucky slides off the pale and holds his arm out for him. “Let’s scram.”

They start walking back towards Steve’s place, Steve kicking a dead soldier* as he trudges along. A loud pop and bang up in the sky makes them both stop and look up. Their gazes just catch the bright green embers fading into the darkness. Another one goes off, this firework red and white, followed by another and another. The sky is soon bright enough that the streets appear soaked in early morning sunlight. 

At first, Bucky’s eyes are focused on the lights in the sky, same as everyone else. Then he looks at Steve standing next to him, head tilted back, eyes wide with wonder, lips slit open just slightly. Bucky tugs lightly on Steve’s sleeve, easily pulling him to the sidewalk so they can both sit down on the curb and enjoy the show. Steve’s eyes never move away from bright colors.

For a bit, Bucky just watches Steve, the illumination of the pretty explosions shining off his face. Bucky smiles and puts his arm around him. 

“Know why they set off fireworks, Stevie?”  
Steve rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Cause it’s the Fourth of July.”  
“Nah, that’s just what they tell ya,” Bucky jostles him gently. “It’s cause it’s your birthday.”

For a moment, Steve seems to consider this. His eyebrows pull in together and his mouth set in a line. Then he turns his head to look up at Bucky. 

“Dry up,” He grunts. “You’re a liar.”  
“Am not!” Bucky exclaims. “It’s the God’s honest truth!” He blesses himself. “I swears it.”

Steve looks at him suspiciously, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. 

“No foolin, Buck?” He asks. “They’re for me?”  
“Sure are! Ain’t it the cat’s meow? Fireworks just for Steven Grant Rogers cause his birthday’s the Fourth of July. But I’m not s’pose to tell ya, so don’t let no one know I did otherwise Mama’ll lick me silly.”

Bucky’s heart swells when Steve’s entire face lights up with excitement, his mouth forming the word ‘wow’. Smiling, Bucky gives him a few minutes to absorb and bask in the joy of his small fib. Big grin on his face, Steve leans his head back to watch his fireworks. After a couple of sparks and bursts of color, Steve rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Stevie.” Bucky says quietly, making sure it’d be drowned out by the next firework.

**Author's Note:**

> *dead soldier is slang for empty beer bottle. Don't worry, Steve didn't kick the body of dead soldier.


End file.
